A Love on the High Seas
by pices-aquarius
Summary: Pirate Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy slash. AU Pirate story where Draco works for the Ministry and Harry is the renegade Pirate. It's set in about 1790. There's still magic in the story, and keeps the basic premise of the Harry Potter novels. MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all so this is my Newest Story: A Love on the High Seas**. **It's a Harry/Draco slash story. My first, so please don't be hating. I appreciate any constructive criticism. It's a little slow to start out, but I hope that with time it will pick up a bit. I don't expect it to be terribly long, possibly only about 5-10 chapters, depending on what I decide to do with the story. Anyway, a few things about it: It's an AU Pirate story where Draco works for the Ministry and Harry is the renegade Pirate. It's set in about 1790, and I kinda moved Tortuga, so it sits in the middle of the Pacific ocean (it works with my story better that way). There's still magic in the story, and keeps the basic premise of the Harry Potter novels (such as Hogwarts, the horcuxes and the defeat of Voldemort, etc.) Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or even the realm of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm only borrowing and am not making any profit from this. Though I wish I did own Draco and Harry as little adorable chibi dolls to forever have them with me.  
**

* * *

Draco stared at the sinking ship off the port bow. Smoke filled the horizon and flames licked the water, delicately bouncing off the surface, as though trying not to smolder into non-existence and failing.

"Do you think it was him sir?" Millicent stood next to the blonde man, her face shadowed by her bicornered hat and curtain of chin length dark hair. Draco's hands gripped the railing of the ship. He sighed.

"I know it was him. That may be his flag flying, but it sure as hell isn't his ship," Draco turned and stared into the smoky night sky. "Once again, he's eluded us."

Millicent pulled out her spyglass and looked out at the ship, trying to spot the flag that Draco had come to know so well in the past few months. Once she found what she was looking for she frowned and stowed her glass into a breast pocket. "What's the purpose of flying a replica flag on another's ship?" She asked as she followed behind Draco.

"To throw off pursuers like us," Draco replied, opening the door to his private quarters. "He knows the Ministry is after him. He may be the bloody hero of the wizard world, but his crimes now far outweigh his achievements and hero status." Draco shrugged off his stifling commodore jacket and draped it over the back of his plush desk chair. His tricornered hat was tossed carelessly onto his bed in the corner of the finely decorated room.

"Then he's an idiot if he thinks a cheap trick like that will throw us off," replied Millicent hotly. She was one who took her job very seriously. Draco continued his movements, he opened a desk drawer pulling out several parchments and spreading them out over the top of the desk.

"We both know that Potter is an idiot," he replied casually, a slim finger gliding across one of the parchments. "Him and his Gryffindor crew that he decided to set sail with. He also thinks that the people following him are the typical Ministry crew," a smile formed on his lips and he tapped a point on the parchment. "Unlucky for the man that the Ministry decided to send us out," he looked up at Millicent. They had shared a history together that both of them would rather have forgotten, along with fellow Slytherins who Draco now held as his crew. A few life-changing events allowed them to join the Ministry's Naval Defense Department, with the up rise in wizard pirates lurking in the waters, terrorizing Muggles and other wizards and witches alike. "Tell Zabini to set a course for Portugal. We need to resupply, put our feet on dry land for awhile and then set out to restart our search for 'The Chosen One', as he has decided to so crudely name himself."

Millicent smiled at the blonde man as he undid his cravat, and loosening his hair from the leather bound strip. "Of course Commodore. Anything else before I turn in for the night?"

"No, thank you Millie, get some sleep."

"Goodnight Draco." She left his room, shutting the door with a light click.

Draco sighed and threw himself onto his bed, now that he was out of the eyes of the public, he could relax. His room was his sanctuary, a place he could actually call his own, and thanks to the locking charms placed on his door, no one could enter then silent peace he so enjoyed.

_What the hell happened Potter? What caused you to lead a life of piracy? Something many of us strive to run away from with due diligence. _It was something that no one but Potter and possibly his crew could answer.

Over the course of a month, Draco had chased Potter and his bloody ship across the Pacific and the Mediterranean, and it was really beginning to wear on the young Commodore. Draco had fought hard for the title, and had earned it. He had spent the last six years of his life climbing the ranks of the Naval Fleet, finally earning himself the title of Commodore and his own ship and a crew of his choice. And in the very style of a Malfoy, he had the best damn crew money could buy and friends could find. He had gone to school with most of the people who now flanked his ship, and he trusted them with his life.

Draco sighed. After the war, Harry Potter had disappeared off the face of the earth. And he had done so with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. When he had reappeared nearly a year and a half ago, he had been labeled a pirate and a menace to society. Apparently, saving the entire wizard world had caused Potter to go daft and take up a hand of what some dubbed 'Robin Hood Syndrome.'

Potter was mostly a menace to richer, and well lived wizards and witches. Namely; pure bloods.

Draco's parents had been the first to fall victim to Potter's new ways.

Draco was out for vengeance.

Draco sighed again and stripped out of the rest of his clothes and donned a night shirt. They would arrive in Portugal by tomorrow afternoon, and Draco needed his rest for the stress of dealing with making sure that Crabbe and Goyle didn't try to load the ship with nothing but rum. Though the blonde couldn't argue with that logic, he had to rationally tell himself that they needed food to survive the sail over towards Port Royal.

* * *

Draco was pleasantly surprised when the trip in Portugal took practically no time at all. Before he knew it, they were sailing on the Pacific.

"Remember Zabini, to keep a wide berth of Tortuga," Draco said in his commanding voice. "I'd rather not run into anything- unpleasant."

Zabini nodded, knowing exactly what his Commodore meant by that. Tortuga held terrible memories for the entire crew of _The Gilded Serpent, _none of them wanted to return to that. "Aye Commodore," As he turned the wheel to head northwest, he asked, "Do you think we'll find Potter while we're out on open ocean?"

Draco looked away from the sun, which was almost directly in front of them now. "Yes, Blaise, I do. Potter would be dumb not to attack a Ministry ship in open waters. We're sending the pirate an invitation to attack," a smile played on the blonde man's delicate features. "I do hope he accepts."

* * *

Harry was not pleased. His deception had not worked on the mysterious ship that had been following them. It had even managed to find them in Portugal while resupplying; which reminded him, he needed to tell Ron to lay off the rum, or they would never make it to Port Royal in one piece. "Captain, is everything all right?" His first mate Ron, asked. Harry looked off the starboard side of the ship.

"Tell me Ron, what do you see when you look out across the water?"

Ron squinted to try and see what his Captain was seeing. After a few moments he shook his head and looked at Harry. "Can't see anything."

"There's certainly something out there, Ron," said Harry, never taking his eyes off the horizon. "And that something just happens to be the annoying ship that's been following us across the seven seas and back again."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron cringe. "You don't think that the Ministry has finally caught onto us, do you?"

Harry sighed. He thought exactly that. But the ship that had been following them was not of the normal Ministry standard. Its dark wood was well cared for; its silver trimming (when they were close enough) and it seemed to practically glide across the water (which Harry guessed was due to magic, and the Ministry tended not to use magic on their ships) showed that this ship was possibly one of a privateer. Normally Harry and his crew could take care of any privateers and even Ministry ships. But this- Harry was angry, and if there was one thing he was known for (besides going rogue, in the public's eye) it was his nasty temper.

"I don't know who this low life thinks he is, but he's messing with the wrong pirate." He turned and made his way across the deck and up the stairs to the upper part of his ship where Seamus Finnegan was steering the ship. Everyone thought Harry was daft for letting a man, who nearly blew up everything he touched in school, steer Harry's most prized possession, but Harry trusted his sense of direction above everyone else's and that had decided it. "Finnegan!"

The Irish man turned to him and nodded in greeting. "Evening Capt'n. What can I do for you?" He gave a mock bow. "Where would you like to sail to now?" His sarcastic manner passed right through Harry. He was in no mood.

"Turn to forty-five degrees southeast. There's a ship we're going after." Harry said briskly.

Finnegan's face scrunched up in thought as he turned the ship's nose in the given direction. "Capt'n? Are we goin' after the ship with emerald sails?"

"Aye."

"All right then!" As if that one word declaration settled it. "We're headin' straight for her."

"Send word when she's in your sights Finnegan." Harry said, as he began to descend the stairs to his quarters.

"Aye Capt'n."

Harry entered his quarters to find Hermione and Ginny studying the maps of Port Royal that he had kipped from one of their previous raids.

"Evening ladies. What have you found?" Hermione and Ginny looked up and smiled at the two men. Ginny stood up with the grace of a Governor's daughter and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Always straight to business with you," she said sweetly, her ginger hair sweeping over her shoulder. "Something is on your mind, love. Out with it."

"So demanding," he returned, though his words were teasing. He led her to the table that Hermione had conjured into the middle of his quarters and sat in between Ginny and Hermione. Ron sat next to Hermione. "It's this ship that's been following us-"

"Still bothered by it?" Hermione guessed. Harry nodded. She was his voice of reason in trying times. Though more often then not he went against her judgment. Especially if it meant breaking a few laws in the process. "What if it's a trade ship that happens to be on the same course as us?" She threw the idea out there very lamely. Everyone looked at her as if she had seaweed growing on her face.

"Seriously, love?" said Ron. "That sounds like something I would have guessed. I think you've been at sea too long." Hermione shoved his shoulder.

"I did give the idea a thought," Harry said seriously. Ginny's warm hand was clasped in his under the table, and she gave his a gentle squeeze. "When we had left Morocco, and even when we had departed Rio de Janeiro. After that, it was just plain old suspicion."

"Well as soon as we arrive in Port Royal, we'll be safe from your stalker ship." Ginny replied teasingly.

"You're father is prepared to house a ship full of pirates?"

"You know he is, Harry. And always will be." Ron replied. "Mum is thrilled we're coming home. She got our letter from Hedwig the other day, she gushed out everything that has been going on." He glanced at Harry. "Apparently there's going to be a huge dinner when we get back. Unfortunately, the Malfoy's had to be invited." Harry felt the blood drain out of his face.

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry nearly shouted. Neither he nor his crew had seen of Draco Malfoy or any of the other Slytherin's since the days of Voldemort and his reign over Great Britain. That had been nearly seven years ago. The last time Harry had seen the elder Malfoy's was when Harry had decided to rob them and to give them the honor and pleasure of being his first robbery victims. "I thought I had made them dirt poor."

"Well, in a way you did Harry, but that was nearly six years ago. Blood status and bribery has allowed them to rise back towards the top." Hermione said. "You would know that if you ever took the time to leave the ship when we were in port."

Harry felt his face flush. "Well excuse me for wanting to stay out of the public eye every now and again." He yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep. Hermione, would you tell Longbottom that he and Thomas have first watch tonight?"

Hermione and Ron stood to leave for their quarters. "Of course Harry. Goodnight." They left and Harry was left with Ginny. He knew his final battle for the night was sitting next to him. She never slept in Harry's quarters, and they went through the same fight every night. Harry would kindly decline Ginny's offers of staying with him for the night. It's not that he didn't love Ginny; he did, it was just- he wasn't in love with her they way she was with him. And he hoped to break that to her at some point. Just not at sea, when her only anger options were to send him overboard to Davy Jones' Locker. Despite Ginny's sweet demeanor when she was around others, she could be quite the wildcat when trying to get her way, and what she really wanted now, was his virginity. He wasn't even sure he liked women at all. He disliked their giggling, their soft, squishy breasts, and the way their body's curved in such strange ways. He had loved Ginny for her rather mannish appearance that was so much like his own, with her straight, stick-like form, her flat chest and the way she loved to play Quidditch. But then as they had grown up, her body grew into the effeminate shape he should have known would emerge eventually. Now she didn't appeal to him the way she once had.

"Ginny, can we not do this tonight," he was practically pleading. Ron had always told him that Captains of pirate ships didn't plead, but with Ginny, he had become quite talented at it. "It's been a long day and I just want to sleep."

"Actually, Harry, there's something I wanted to discuss with you, if you have a moment to listen." He nodded. There was something in her voice that made him agree to it. If it got her out of his room sooner, then that was all the better. She stood near the door to the deck of the ship. She was planning for a quick exit then, he surmised. "I- I just wanted to say Harry that I love you, I really do, but I don't think that you share the same feelings." How did women do that? How did they just know what you were thinking? "Perhaps we should stop kidding ourselves. Let's end this charade and continue on with our lives and hope that we each find someone who is best suited for our needs, since we can't fulfill them to each other."

"And here I thought this was going to happen the other way around and you were going to throw me overboard my own ship." He laughed. It was like there was a load lifted off his chest.

Ginny smiled. "I would never do that Harry. You've really become like one of my own brothers over the years we've been together, but I just feel that my needs aren't what you want and vise versa. But I'm glad to see that you feel the same way."

"I do, Ginny. I really do. And I'm glad this happened before we hit land, and had to face your mother."

Ginny opened the door and stood in the doorframe. "We still have to actually _see_ her, you know. But at least she won't cause much of scene since it happened away from her."

"Aye."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny."

* * *

"That's it Potter," Draco muttered to himself as he watched the other man's ship approach his own. "Come and get me." Potter's ship was recognizable by it's golden sails and and red wood. The trimming was golden as well and like his own, nearly drifted above the water, guided by magic. Apparently, sometime in the night last night, Potter had decided to get closer to _The Gilded Serpent _after two weeks of sailing parallel to them just within sight distance. Draco doubted that Potter would attack, not while they were within a days distance to Port Royal. Potter was safe there, having refuge of Governor Weasley. The man constantly preached that Potter's actions and behavior were actually beneficial to the Ministry and her Mother Country.

Draco had called off any attack on Potter's ship, after his father had sent word about the dinner party the Weasley's were hosting and that the Malfoy's had been invited to attend. The party would prove to be the perfect chance for his crew to board Potter's ship and capture them there. It was a good plan. Capture Potter on his own ship and sail to Britain and condemn Potter to death from his own ship. The perfect pride killer. A smile formed on his thin lips.

"I haven't seen you this happy in months Commodore," came the voice of Blaise Zabini. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Draco's eyes never left Potter's ship as Port Royal became a visible speck on the horizon. "Because in just a matter of days, Potter will finally have met his mystery pursuer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey all. Thanks to those who set up alerts for this story. It makes me feel loved. This is still off to a slow start, but once Harry and Draco finally meet is where things start to really pick up. I like the direction this is heading in. Especially since I've had a new spark of inspiration, with help from my friends and watching _Pirates of the Caribbean _and, surprisingly, Glee (my newest guilty pleasure). Anyway, thanks for reading and please continue to review! Seriously, you guys are my biggest inspiration to keep writing and posting this!**

* * *

Harry stood proudly in front of the steering mast of his ship. He had sent Finnegan to the brig after daring to get closer to the mysterious ship. Harry's anger issues had dealt with the problem swiftly. He had given Finnegan a black eye and a good hexing. Ron stood next to him as Port Royal came into view. The rest of the crew was preparing for docking.

"I still can't believe-"

"For the last time Ron, yes, Ginny and I separated." Was Harry going to tell him the specifics of _why _they parted ways the other day? No. He wasn't going to scare his best friend with that kind of news. At least, not yet. Not that being interested in men was frowned upon in the wizard world; actually, Harry had learned that in the wizard world men being in relationships together was a common thing. "And again, no, it wasn't me. She did most to all of the talking."

"Well-" Ron shifted on his feet. Harry knew he wanted to say more about it.

"Say it Ron," Harry growled impatiently.

"It's just, well," Ron was not speaking gracefully, but Harry was used to it after nearly fourteen years of spending almost every day with the man. "I'm not surprised is all," Harry gave him a look of shock. Ron held his hands up in a defensive position. "I can't believe that Ginny was the one who broke it off. I knew you didn't love her-" he hesitated, then continued quickly, "-_that way_." Harry rolled his eyes in an undignified fashion. "Look, I know that you're still a- a virgin," Harry's eyes narrowed and Ron took that as a warning sign. "Don't be ashamed mate," he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "It just tells me that you haven't found the right woman, or- eh, man?" Harry lowered his head; he didn't want to look at Ron just then. "So it's true!" Harry heard Ron's boots clamber down the stairs to the lower deck and he heard his best mate yell, "Oi! Longbottom! You owe me ten galleons! Harry's into blokes!"

_Excellent,_ Harry thought to himself. He could practically hear the excited murmurs spreading across his ship. _They were making bets about my sexual preferences. At least Ron took it better than I thought he would.  
_

"Captain! Port Royal just ahead!" Harry brought his head up to look up at the crow's nest where Hermione stood keeping watch from above. He smiled. That was another thing that separated Harry and his crew from most other people who sailed the seas; he sailed with women on his crew. Honestly, he had to, he couldn't navigate the ship on his own, let alone pull off any raids without her guidance. And Ron wouldn't leave without her.

* * *

Harry walked off the plank with as much dignity and pride as he could manage, but honestly, with all the soldiers around, it made him bloody nervous. This was why he hated land; it reminded him too much of the old days when Voldemort was still running around causing the people fear. It also reminded him way too much about his school days.

That was another thing that had preoccupied his mind; thoughts about his school days and of Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys had been invited to the gala that Arthur Weasley was hosting in honor of Harry and his crews return to safety. It made Harry's stomach turn over in an unpleasant way.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Ron and Hermione were already in the carriage that would carry them up to the Governor's house. "Come along, or we'll be more late than we already are and I'm dieing to see the twins again." She said as the carriage driver helped her into the cart. He followed behind her, and gave one last longing glance at his ship before stepping into the carriage.

* * *

"Harry dear!" He was swept up into Governess Weasley's embrace.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley." It was what he had always called her, since he felt that Governess was just a mouthful.

"Oh, look at you," she said, letting go of his and giving him a once-over. "Have you been eating properly while out there on the seas?" Before he could reply she said, "Never mind that! You'll have a good hearty meal while you're staying with us." He smiled warmly. She loved him like he was one of her own sons and it was more than he could ever ask for since his parents had been murdered by Voldemort and he was forced to live with other immediate family who didn't give a damn about his welfare.

"And Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley had moved on to greeting her own children.

Harry was not comfortable in this situation. The gala had started no more than an hour ago and Harry itched to sneak out and get back to his ship.

"Hello Harry," a voice said from behind him. He turned to be greeted with a smiling, red haired man in a finely tailored suit.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

"Staying out of trouble I hope?" He teased. Harry laughed.

"Always. How are you sir?"

Mr. Weasley tilted his head. "As well as can be expected. The Ministry continually hopes that I will hand you over every time you step foot onto my land," Harry paled. Mr Weasley continued quickly, "But never fear Harry, I will never give you to them, even if they take away my title. They don't even try to force my hand; they seem to remember what you did for them and the entire world six years ago."

Harry flushed, and tried to change the subject. "So, sir, why did you invite the Malfoys to this grand affair?"

"Ah, well, I didn't want to, believe me, but there are some things that just cannot be avoided," Mr. Weasley practically growled. "And one of those things would be Lucius Malfoy's constant pestering to be invited to events such as these."

"I'm sorry about that inconvenience, sir." Harry spotted Ron across the room in an uncomfortable conversation with Luna Lovegood. Their eyes met and Ron waved him over pleadingly. "Pardon me sir, seems I need to rescue your son once again." He flashed a smile at the older man and made his way to his friends.

"Evening Luna, having a good time?" He said as he joined Ron and her. She smiled dreamily at him.

"Good evening Harry. Yes, I'm having quite the grand time. How is your pirate business going?"

He couldn't help smile at her interesting take on his _career_ choice. "Quite well. You should join us some time. I may be in the need of a navigator soon, I think you would do splendidly." He meant it as a joke, since Finnegan was still in the brig right now, though Luna couldn't know that.

"Perhaps, Harry, but father is still needing my help with the _Quibbler_- hey, isn't that Draco Malfoy over there?" Ron and Harry turned at her words.

Indeed, there was Draco Malfoy standing not even six metres from them. Harry noticed that he was still as blonde and pale as he had been in school. By the looks of it, he was still taller than himself, but Harry was on the shorter side anyway. The only thing that made Harry stare longer than was deemed socially polite was the uniform he was wearing; it was the Ministry Commodore outfit. Harry knew it well, for he had been offered the position many years ago, and since he had turned pirate had had many current Commodores turning in their badges. But there was something else about the whole image that was set before him; the uniform made Malfoy look incredible, and that scared Harry beyond belief.

He was actually about to go and talk with Malfoy, when Ron nearly shouted, "Hide yor kids, hide yor wives! Draco Malfoy's in the room!"

Malfoy turned and walked towards them, his face contorted with anger. When he was closer Ron said in a quieter voice, "Oh, people should hide their husbands too, I forgot," He gave Malfoy a lop-sided grin, "You'll shag anything, won't you Malfoy?"

"Ron!" It was amazing how quickly Hermione could appear when trouble was brewing. Harry felt like he was twelve or thirteen all over again, standing in the halls of Hogwarts having an insult match with Malfoy.

"What, it couldn't be helped," Ron muttered.

"Hullo Malfoy. Long time, no see." Harry said politely. If Malfoy was here, who could say what could happen.

"Potter." Malfoy's face had fixed itself into an unreadable expression. "I hear you've become a pirate now."

"Yes. I see you've become Commodore, congratulations." Malfoy smirked.

"I see you haven't lost your charming personality since school. Too bad you're friend Weasley has, oh wait, I forgot, you never had one."

"Why you-"

"You're a Commodore, Draco? Wouldn't that make you the youngest in the fleet?" Luna asked, Harry could tell that she was genuinely interested. He turned to her, his most charismatic smile plastered to his pale features.

"Indeed it does, Miss Lovegood." Malfoy straightened his jacket and gave a slight bow to her. "If you'll excuse me, I haven't found my father yet this evening and must go and say hello." He turned to Harry and Ron. "Good evening gentlemen. You had better hope that I don't find you on the waters. I won't show mercy to pirates."

Harry couldn't help but sneer. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mal- _Commodore_."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed before he took his leave.

Harry said goodbye to Luna, gathered up Ron, Hermione and Ginny and nearly dragged them back to his ship.

* * *

Draco felt quite proud of himself. He had scared Potter. _Scared him!_ He didn't think that any one could do that. No one but Voldemort, but that vile creature was in a hell somewhere.

"Millie," he said to his second-in-command, she had come with him to the gala. "How goes the take over of Potter's ship?" She leaned closer so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Pansy's just informed me that the boys have tied up Potter's crew and just wait for his arrival," she gave him a glance. "Are we leaving?"

Draco looked around one last time. Potter had rounded up his friends. They were no where in sight.

"Yes, let us take our leave. We need to get there before Potter and his friends get there," he smiled as they walked out the doors and into the warm summer night air. "I don't want to miss the fun."

Draco departed the Weasley Burrow with Millicent following closely behind him.

* * *

Harry wove his way through the streets of Port Royal, having spent many summers there when he stayed with the Weasley's.

"Harry, wait up, please!" He slowed his quick pace to slow for the quiet cries from behind them. He turned to find Luna following them.

"Luna?" He stopped in the alleyway they had been going down. "I thought you couldn't come with us?" He asked when she had caught up to them.

"I talked with father. He was at the party," she said, as she smoothed down her pale blue gown. _If she's coming with us, she can't wear that any more_. Harry thought. "-said it was a good idea to travel with a famous pirate and write stories for the _Quibbler_. That is, if you don't mind me joining you?"

"Of course not Luna," Ginny cut in before Harry could answer. "We would find your company most welcoming. Wouldn't we Harry?"

Harry gave Luna a genuine smile. "Of course Luna," He turned to look down the end of the alley and saw his ship, waiting for him. "Let's get to the ship so we can get out of here. Maybe we'll stop in at Tortuga for supplies on our way to- well, where ever we're going next." He said as he led the way to the ship.

Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he boarded his ship- his home.

"This is a very lovely ship, Harry," Luna said appreciatively. "But isn't it rather quiet here?"

Harry tensed, as did Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Wands and pistols were pulled. "Maybe they all got smashed while we were away and joined Finnegan down below?" Ron suggested hopefully. It was a long shot, because Harry's crew rarely got smashed unless he was there to join them and they were rarely careless about those kinds of things, considering his crew was mostly made up of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but he really hoped that happened too, especially after their meeting with Malfoy earlier.

"Let's hope so." Harry said quietly. "You all go check for them down below. I'm going to check my quarters. Make sure nothing is missing." The others nodded and carefully made their way to the stairs that led to the areas below the ship.

Harry held his wand in front of him as he carefully opened the door to his quarters. A quick inspection showed that nothing was amiss. His built in bed on the left corner of the room was neatly made, his desk was still in order (as well as it could be) and his dresser was still tucked away in the far corner of his room. His Gryffindor red drapes hung neatly over the broad window across from him. Harry stepped further into the room, lowering his wand and letting loose a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Looking for something, Potter?" Harry turned in fright at the voice, raising his wand but wasn't fast enough as the voice cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" His wand went flying out of his hand and into his intruder's. "Tsk, Potter, and here I thought you were better than that." Standing in the shadows of the now closed door was Draco Malfoy, standing tall and proud.

"Of course," Harry growled. "I should have known you would pull something like this."

"Did you Potter?" He twirled Harry's wand in his long pale fingers. "Then why weren't you more prepared?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I expected better from the Chosen One. Granted, I need to make sure you're the real one." Draco closed the distance between them in three great strides and grabbed Harry's wrist. "Only the Chosen One would have the fabled mark-" Malfoy nearly whispered the words as Harry struggled to release himself from the grip, but Malfoy held tight. He grabbed the strips of fabric and leather and pulled them back, revealing a tattoo of the Deathly Hallows emblazoned on his tanned skin. "And here I thought you'd be unmarred Potter." His piercing grey eyes meeting Harry's own emerald ones. The emotions were barred by Malfoy's familiar mask of passive emotions.

"Maybe it has meaning to me, Malfoy." He narrowed his eyes. Malfoy still hadn't let go of him, and being this close to his school days enemy was a little unnerving. "What do you want?"

Malfoy let go of him and stepped closer to Harry's desk. He waved his wand and the door to the deck locked. "I'm taking you back to Britain Potter. There's quite a reward for the one who brings you back. And it's my job to do so."

"So you're not a Commodore. You're a privateer who poses as one." Harry growled. Malfoy glared.

"Don't try and insult me Potter. No, I am a Commodore. I worked hard for this title. I just get to work beyond the Ministry's parameters of a normal naval Commodore."

Just then, something dawned on Harry and he felt his eyes widen as he said, "You were the one following me-"

"Very good Potter." Malfoy smirked. He picked up a piece of parchment that was a map of Tortuga and its surrounding waters. Malfoy set it down quickly as if it had burned him. "Yes, you have proved quite the challenge. I almost lost you off the coast of Panama. But never the less, here we are."

"Where is my crew?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little breeches. They're perfectly safe aboard my ship with a small portion of my crew. You see, we'll be traveling on your ship back to England, while they follow behind us. I believe that Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle have seen to your friends that you sent down below." Draco went to Harry's bed and sat on the edge. "Yes, I believe this will do quite nicely."

"For what?" Harry dreaded the answer.

Malfoy gave him his most innocent looking smile. "For my new quarters of course. I will be putting you down below with your friends. Though, even those quarters are quite nice in retrospect. You will be traveling comfortably for prisoners." He stood again and with a wave of his wand unlocked the door. "Bulstrode!" A woman with dark hair entered and Harry could hardly believe that it was the same girl that Harry had gone to school with.

"Yes, Commodore?"

"Please escort Captain Potter down to his new accommodations." There was a horrible glint in her eyes that made Harry shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, sir." She moved to grab his arm but Harry pulled away from her. He couldn't believe what was happening. His ship didn't belong to him anymore. He had been caught, and by none other than Draco fucking Malfoy. His day was not going well at all.

"You won't get away with this Malfoy. I swear to Merlin, I will make sure you're swimming with the fucking fishes before we even reach England."

"Big words for some one who just lost his ship to his oldest rival," Malfoy's lip curled into a vicious smile. "How does it feel Potter, to finally lose something to me?"

It took everything Harry had to restrain himself. Including the Hermione-like voice that said _Now is not the time Harry! We need a plan. We need direction._ He sighed, but said nothing. Bulstrode grabbed his arm with a strong grip and led him away to the quarters below.

* * *

Yes, finally Draco had achieved something great today. But he couldn't figure out why he felt so guilty watching Millicent nearly drag a defeated Potter away. He hadn't expected victory to feel so awful.

He needed a drink, and he hoped that Potter had something strong in his private store of liquor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_ Hey all! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's been quite the month. I've been a little stressed. But I wanted to make sure you all got an update, so here it is! I'm currently in the middle of trying to move into a new place and stuff, so it might be a little while longer for another update, but I'm trying. I'm also working on a new story in co-collaboration with a friend of mine, so be on the look out for that if your into Hetalia! Anyways, I won't keep you all any long, since I know you want to read this, so enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the bed in the lower quarters rooms he had been placed in. His wand had been taken away, his ship was under the command of his childhood enemy and he had no idea what the fate of his crew or his friends was. Harry was _not_ a happy captain. Why? He had asked himself that question several times in the three days he had been trapped there. Why did it have to be Draco fucking Malfoy, of all people? Harry growled in frustration and stood to pace around the room for the umpteenth time that day. He had been isolated from the rest of the world. Malfoy knew just how to get to him.

He was tired, he hadn't slept properly. How could he? His one true joy in life had been snatched away from him, and he was heading to his hanging. Harry was sure that Malfoy was having a fucking joy fest with this. How could it get any better for the Slytherin scum? He had his school days rival locked in the lower quarters of his own ship. He could see the paper's headline now: _Infamous Harry Potter captured on his own ship._ Most pirates were smart enough to at least get caught on land. And if they knew that they were truly in shit, they would sail to Tortuga. At least they could die with their own kind.

Harry heard footsteps coming towards the room. It wasn't meal time- not that he could call the mush he was being given, a meal- so what could possibly be happening? The door was unlocked, and in walked a familiar feminine face. "Hello Potter."

"Hello Parkinson," he replied coolly. He would only let his anger release in front of Malfoy. Maybe he would would be lucky enough to frighten the man- he doubted it. "What brings you to my lovely abode?" He indicated the tattered hangings and curtains on the small magical window that showed the ocean expanse beyond the ship. He had done quite a bit of damage in his first rage.

Her smirk didn't diminish, as he had hoped, in fact it grew. "The Commodore wishes to see you in his quarters."

"_My quarters_, you mean," he said through gritted teeth. "And I don't want to see the git." He turned his back to her.

"I don't believe you were given any options in the matter, Potter." She roughly grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs to the main deck of the ship where he saw that it was already night. _Four days, now_. He thought grimly as Parkinson pulled him to his former quarters. He could imagine himself falling into the feather bed and sleeping for a week after this whole debacle was over. He had to find a way to get the bloody Slytherins off his ship. Parkinson knocked on the door and there was a muffled call from the other side. She opened the door and pulled Harry along behind her.

Inside Harry found that nothing had changed in his room, and he found himself breathing a sigh of relief at the sight. He had been worried that Malfoy would change everything he had created to make the room his. Harry found himself wondering what the Slytherin's own quarters looked like. Probably green and silver, just as Harry's was red and gold. "Ah, thank you Pansy, I can handle Potter on my own. I'll call when I want you to take him away." Pansy bowed her head and left the room, there was a click behind Harry. Malfoy was sitting behind his desk, a smug smile on his face. Harry imagined that it had been permanently stuck there since his capture. "How are your new quarters treating you, Potter?" Malfoy started. "I know that all the quarters on this ship are quite comfortable in their own right. Magic is a wondrous thing, isn't it?"

"I would rather have my own quarters back, Malfoy. And I would rather you be off my ship, so why don't you move along. I've got things to do, places to plunder, and all that," Harry retorted. While Malfoy was on his ship, he wouldn't be keeping his anger in check as he usually did.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here with me," Malfoy stood and steeped closer to Harry. Harry did everything he could not to move from his spot. He was going to stand his ground. "There is more than enough room on your bed, and well, we won't be seeing land for quite some time," Malfoy leaned in to whisper in his ear. Harry held his breath. Malfoy smelled more delicious than he could have imagined. "I'm sure both of us will want to relieve _tension_ every now and then. What do you say, Potter? Care to have a little adventure?"

Harry steeled himself. It had already been awhile since he had relieved any _tension_, and Malfoy was beginning to look like quite a prize. "As- uh-" Damn, he was stuttering. What happened to holding ground. He took a breath and rallied. "As tempting as that sounds, Malfoy, we actually will have to land at some point," There, he would just pretend that Malfoy hadn't offered anything at all. Now if only he could ignore the growing stretch in his pants, then all would be well. At Malfoy's confused expression Harry smiled. "You know, for supplies? You kind of ruined my trip to Port Royal. I wasn't there just to see the Weasley's. I was there to gather food and other provisions for my sail to the south."

Malfoy growled and stepped away from Harry and moved back to the desk. He looked at some of the maps on the surface. "There's no land for miles Potter, and I'm certainly not going back to Port Royal, considering the friends you have there."

Malfoy was more dense than Harry had thought. There was one place that was actually only a month away from them. But, surely, Malfoy knew of that. He had been a pirate before, and _every_ pirate knew of Tortuga. There was something that the blond was hiding.

"You're over looking one place Malfoy-" Harry started to say, but he was cut off by Malfoy's malicious glare.

"No." He growled. "I will never step foot on that Merlin-forsaken sand ever again."

Harry was taken aback by the bark that was in the blond's words. What was it about Tortuga that seemed to -dare he think it, frighten- the man? The man had gone instantly from trying to seduce him, to nearly hexing him. Harry took note that Malfoy's wand was in his hand, and Harry was unfortunately unarmed. He could fight the Muggle way fairly easily, but there was no way he could get in a good hit from this distance. He decided a diplomatic approach would be best, and would probably appeal to the now Ministry-clad man that stood before him. "What do you suggest Malfoy? There's no other land that close besides Port Royal. You know that as well as I do."

Malfoy sunk into the chair behind the desk with less grace than Harry had ever seen the man pull off. Harry briefly wondered if anyone else had ever seen Malfoy in such a state of distraught. Probably not. Harry sighed. "Look, I'll make a deal with you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up, his cold steel eyes meeting his own emerald ones. "Who says you're in any position to be making deals with me Potter? Look at you," he gestured at Harry's state of dress and position. He had a point. Harry's clothes were wrinkled and unkempt. His hair was in a state of disarray that was worse than usual, he was unshaven and his wrists were held together in steel braces. "You're not quite the Captain that your crew looks up to, are you?"

Harry growled, hoping to bite back some of the anger he was feeling. "Look, Malfoy. You don't want to even dare to go into Tortuga, but we both know that it's your only choice," Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "Here's what I'm proposing: we dock in Tortuga, and you send some of your crew on land with me to gather the necessary supplies needed to make it all the way back to London."

Malfoy's usual blank mask took on a thoughtful expression. "I'm willing to acquiesce to this proposal-" Harry nearly sighed in relief. Malfoy hadn't even heard the rest of his terms and was already close to accepting. "-but, what do you want in return?" Harry's body stiffened. "I'm certainly not going to let you walk free as soon as we land in Tortuga or London. So what do you want?"

Harry smiled. The man was clever. He only hoped he could be more so. "I want to be able to walk my ship freely. To come and go from my room as I please. I also want my crew- or those that you have left on this ship- to walk freely as well," he was blunt but it was his only tactic. "and be free of these shackles. They chafe."

Malfoy chuckled and flashed Harry a smile that nearly made him swoon. Nearly. "You drive a hard bargain Potter," he joked. "All right, I acquiesce. You and your friends will be free to wander as you please, without the bindings. The ship is protected with anti-apparition wards. My only stipulation is that you will take your meals with me in the mornings and evenings."

Harry sighed. That wasn't expected, but it was better than being holed away in his temporary quarters for a month. "Very well Malfoy. I accept your stipulation."

"Excellent!" Malfoy stood and waved his wand and Harry found that the shackles around his wrists were gone. "I'm not happy about having to travel to Tortuga, but since _I_ won't be going on land, I suppose I'll have to make do."

Harry rubbed his wrists and stared at the man as he made this confession. "What about it frightens you so much Malfoy?" The look the stole over the blond's face made Harry take a tentative step backward.

"I'm not _afraid_, Potter," he hissed. Then, as if realizing that he was letting his anger go, Malfoy composed himself. "The place brings bad, unwanted memories." He shook his head as if getting rid of the memories. "Now go away Potter. You have your freedom you requested, and I will inform my crew of what is going on. Your friends were freed as well. I'll call on you when breakfast is served." And he ushered Harry out of his own room, whispering a few words to Parkinson, who had been standing just outside the door and then shut the door in Harry's face.

"I'll have my eye on you and your friends Potter. So don't even think about trying anything." Parkinson hissed at him. He flashed her his most false, but charming, smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." But he had a plan. Malfoy had practically served the idea to him on a silver platter.

* * *

Draco sank onto the feather bed and sighed. How Potter had talked him into sailing to Tortuga was beyond him. Maybe it had been the defeated look in his eyes, or sad state of dress he was in. Whatever it was, it had Draco's nerves stretched thin. And the words that had spilled from his mouth! Practically pulling Potter into the bed and fucking him right then and there! He was almost positive that Potter was dating that red headed shrew, but Draco had turned straight men before, granted they couldn't have been very straight to begin with if they had chosen to sleep with him. Why would Potter have been so different? Oh, yes, because they hated each other.

Draco hadn't been lying when he suggested it to be for relieving tension. Draco had plenty of sexual tension built up in his groin he would probably fuck anyone at this point. Potter was just the only good looking one out of his choices.

He knew that Potter would try and escape at the first chance given, but he would also try to take back his ship at the same time. He was cunning like a Slytherin, Draco had seen the gears working in his mind as the Gryffindor had worked out a plan the entire conversation. Draco would have to be on his guard while in the company of the dark haired man. He could hold out. At least he hoped so.

Potter had gotten to see Draco in a state that very few had gotten to see. Actually his parents were probably the only people who had ever seen him in times when he could act as himself and not as society dictated he act as someone foreign even to him.

It was going to be a long month. And Draco hoped that it would go by extremely uneventfully.

He sighed and sank further into the bed, allowing the downy softness to claim him and he fell into a sleep wrought with images from his past.

* * *

When Draco woke the next morning, the sun hadn't even risen above the horizon. It was still too early for breakfast, so he stood stretched and dressed. Once he felt that he was ready, Draco examined Potter's desk more thoroughly. He had been searching it for the Captain's log, which even a pirate kept.

Digging down into one of the lower drawers, he found what he was looking for in the form of a medium sized leather bound book held together with twine. Draco opened it to more current dates and found ones about the times that he had been following Potter's ship:

_Captain's Log, H. Potter, January, 20th, 17xx_

_Waters are rough today, had the crew batten down the hatches. I fear a storm is rolling in and I can only hope that we find some land to anchor near and take refuge on._

_Once again the ship with emerald sails is following far behind us. Hermione insists that it's just a trade ship, but I don't believe it. It's followed us through three stops for supplies already, and hasn't veered off our course once. Though maybe Hermione is right, and I am just paranoid._

Draco read on further and found more about his 'emerald sails' ship:

_Captain's Log, H. Potter, March 12th, 17xx_

_This is becoming more and more ridiculous. Now I know I'm not paranoid, and even Ron admits that it's bizarre that this emerald sail ship is still on our course. It's most certainly not a trade ship. Though it certainly can't be a part of the Ministry. I've never known them to hail emerald sails, though they could be hiring privateers now. Wouldn't put it past them to use every means necessary to bring my body back to them, dead or alive._

_Come Hell or high water, I _will_ lose that ship._

_No matter how much it reminds me of a Slytherin I once knew._

Draco's hand paused. His ship reminded Potter of him? Maybe he just meant another Slytherin. Potter was bound to know a few of them. He flipped back a few dates to see what else the pirate had said about him and his ship:

_Captain's Log, H. Potter, February 19th, 17xx_

_I don't like this. Not one bit. Those sails have to be of a Slytherin brood. The ship sailed close enough to my own to see the silver trimmings and all. Only one group of people would sail a ship with those colors. _

_A Slytherin._

_And if I'm not mistaken, I could guess what Slytherin. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_Damn, I haven't thought about that man in almost five years. Not since I had returned his wand to him and left that land behind. What could he be up to? I know that he left the pirating world, but what would drive him to work as a privateer? Of course; money. I nearly drove his family poor with my first raid. It was completely intentional to rob the Malfoy's, but never my intention to drive them to the poor house. Especially their son. _

_I would never tell Hermione this, nor Ron or even Ginny, but I felt that on some lower level, Malfoy and I were connected. All through school we had been enemies, but perhaps we used that as a ruse; something to hide what we truly felt for one another because of who we were, and what families we hailed from._

_But we're adults now. I'm sure if Malfoy and I saw one another again, we could let bygones be bygones and put the past behind us and look to the future._

When had a Captain's Log become a diary? Draco set the log down with a shaky hand and sat down. Potter had felt a connection with him? In school? Draco remembered feeling nothing but hatred for the scraggly boy of eleven when they had started at Hogwarts and Potter had turned down his offer of friendship.

But Potter was right. They were adults, could they just forget the past and perhaps be friends now?

No. Draco knew that, now, they would never be able to be friends, not after Draco had captured him on his own ship and was leading the brunette to his own death. No, there would be nothing but animosity between them. And it would hold true all the way to London.

Draco groaned. He put the log back in the drawer. He could always read more later. Now it was time to summon Potter, and try to make it through breakfast without trying to kill the man.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_** Sorry about the extremely long wait. I was moving, and then had writer's block, and then a bunch of other stuff came up, but here is the next installment.**

* * *

A week later, Harry sat silently across the desk, pushing his food back and forth on his plate. He was determinedly avoiding Malfoy's gaze, which seemed intent on never leaving his face. It made him incredibly uncomfortable. It made him feel like Malfoy knew what he was planning, and Harry didn't like it.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" He finally said. "It's rather creepy."

The corners of Malfoy's mouth twitched upward. "Does it? I didn't think I could rattle you with just a look Potter."

"It's not just a look, Malfoy," Harry replied, setting down his utensils. "It's a constant stare. And you're not rattling me, it's just uncomfortable."

Malfoy bowed his head. "Forgive me Potter. I'll try not to make you uncomfortable any longer."

"Why does it seem like your entire life mission has been to ruin mine?"

Malfoy set his utensils down as well, and looked back up and Harry. "It hasn't been my entire life," He smiled widely. "Only fifteen years."

Harry sighed audibly. "Malfoy, in all the years we've known each other, we've done nothing but fight and argue. Why?"

Malfoy's face darkened and he turned his gaze towards the porthole window. Harry tilted his head at Malfoy's sudden change in attitude. What had he said that-

Of course. First year at Hogwarts. In the staircase. Malfoy had offered his hand in friendship and Harry had- quite rudely- turned him down, and instead had become friends with Ron and Hermione. Harry would sometimes wonder what his life would have been like if he had chosen to become friends with Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't Potter. It's all in the past anyway. I have things to do before we arrive in Tortuga. So if you're done eating-?" Malfoy didn't even look back at him.

Harry stood up and nodded slightly, it angered him that Malfoy was commanding him on his own ship but there was nothing he could do.. "Of course, Malfoy. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask." Harry left room without another word. After shutting the door, Harry leaned against it. Earning Malfoy's trust was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than he had originally planned for. He would have to find another form of attack.

* * *

"Are you crazy Harry?" Hermione chastised. She was sitting down below the deck in Harry's new quarters with Ron, Luna, and Ginny and, of course, Harry. "Even thinking of trying something like that with Malfoy is risky-"

"-Are you even sure of your sexuality?" Interjected Ginny. All eyes fell on her. "I mean, I know that you weren't in love with me, but-"

"No, I'm sure of myself," Harry said confidently, trying to keep his face from flushing. Seeing Malfoy again had made something in the pit of his stomach stir, and he hadn't felt something like that since he and Ginny started dating. "It'll catch him off guard, and provide the distraction we need to get the ship back under my control. It might weaken him enough to get my wand back. Without it, we don't have anything." Harry could do wandless magic of course, but only little things, and only if he was within a close proximity of his wand. Without his wand, he would only be at a quarter of his power.

"But Harry- Malfoy? Really? Couldn't it be anyone else? Like Zabini? At least he's reasonable, and has a decent face." Hermione pleaded.

"Zabini isn't the one in charge. And Malfoy isn't terrible looking-"

"-No, he's downright gorgeous," Luna spoke up in her wistful voice. All eyes turned to her. "His eyes reflect the stormy skies, and his hair is like spun silk. You can't tell me that none of you haven't thought that either." Everyone shifted in their spots uncomfortably.

"Yes, well," Harry cleared his throat. "Anyway. So, we're all clear on the plan then?" Everyone nodded. "Excellent. I'll do what I can but you all have to play along, understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Excellent, well, let's get to it. We have a lot of work to do before we arrive in Tortuga."

* * *

Draco paced at the upper deck where Zabini had taken the helm. Crabbe and Goyle were up in the crow's nest, while Pansy and Daphne stood on the port and starboard sides. Nott was using his wand to maintain the sails and roping. Everyone was on guard, despite the fact that they had captured one of the most notorious wizarding pirates, they were starting to sail into unsafe waters the closer they got to Tortuga. There were very few pirates on the island who would forgive Draco for his decision to work for the Ministry.

"Sir, I will tie you to the mast if you don't stop that pacing," said Millie from her spot next to Zabini. She didn't even have to turn around to know that he was pacing.

Draco sighed and stepped up next to her. "I apologize if my distress is upsetting you," he responded with mild venom in his voice.

"Potter is getting to you isn't he?" She replied, ignoring his previous comment. She glanced over at him and saw the dark circles under his eyes, that he had done his best to hide from her. "When was the last time you had a good shag?"

Draco spluttered. "I don't believe that is any of _your_ concern!" He replied indigently. "And it isn't Potter-"

Millie ignored him again, "Let's see, we were last in port a little over a month ago, not counting our time in Port Royal, and I don't believe you really left the ship, so it must've been before that," She recalled, closing her eyes. Draco groaned, and he saw Zabini nod in agreement. He knew his helmsman didn't want to hear about his captain's sex life. "Oh, now I remember, it was the tall brunette. He had the most amazing eyes, didn't he? Funny, he even looked a little like Potter-"

"Bulstrode!" Draco growled. "That's enough, don't you think?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "All I'm saying is that perhaps all you need is a good shag, and I think Potter could provide that for you."

"He's not even into men, let alone me. What makes you think I-" Draco stopped talking and glanced down towards the captain's quarters. There was a shadowy figure lurking near the door. His eyes narrowed. Who would dare try and enter a magically protected room without a wand?

"Commodore?"

Draco ignored her and quietly made his way down the steps. Staying the shadows, he watched at the figure waved their hand and walked through the door, unaffected by the wards Draco had placed on the door upon arriving on the ship. Draco stood there for a moment, stunned. No one he knew was capable of wandless magic. Not even– well it was something he didn't want to remember.

Draco took a tentative step forward, and then realized that he shouldn't be so frightened. He was the one with the wand, and he was a Commodore to boot, he frightened others, and it may have just been luck that the person had gotten past his wards. They weren't as strong as his regular wards, anyways. Potter had been smart and had put powerful wards on his door, some that Draco couldn't retune for himself, and hopefully Potter wouldn't figure out that he could still easily get past the door. Draco strode over to the door, and opened it, nearly having it slam against the wall. The figure turned from where he was by the bed.

"Potter?" So Potter knew wandless magic did he? That was something Draco could use later.

"Uh- hello," he muttered, hiding his hands behind his back. "Commodore," he added, knowing that Draco hated hearing that word slip past his lips. At that moment, though, Potter looked less like a Captain, and more like the 11 year old First Year he once knew.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Potter? And how did you get past my wards."

Potter smiled mischievously. "Just something I'm actually good at doing, I guess." He shrugged. "It's nothing special really. And you should really work on overriding someone else's ward, Malfoy. That was a piece of cake."

Draco nearly spluttered. "Nothing special? Potter, you're probably one of very few people who can do that," Draco shook his head. "Nevermind, that's not important, what is important is what you might be hiding behind your back."

"Behind me?" Potter faked innocence, something he was particularly good at, as Draco had relearned over the past week.

"_Acco Potter's Wand!" _From behind him, his wand zoomed over his head and into Draco's outstretched hand.

"Well, if that isn't a bit of quick wand work for you," Potter said, looking quite stunned. "Wonder what else you've learned over the years."

Draco blinked at him. Was Potter _flirting_ with him? "Wouldn't you like to know." He sneered.

"Actually I would," He sat down on the bed. "You may think that I'm messing with you, Malfoy, but we haven't seen each other since the day I gave your wand back." Malfoy recalled that moment as clear as day, as he had for the past six years. "Tell me, what made you begin working with the Ministry?" He asked in a polite tone. "Last I had heard, you were still a pirate living of the coast of Portugal, living a happy life with what's-her-name?"

"Astoria," Draco growled with indigence. A vile woman if there was any, even her own sister despised her.

"Right," Potter waved the name off. "So what happened with all of that? Sounds like a happy life to me."

"Do you really want to know, Potter?" He nodded like a five year old getting ready to hear the best story of his life. "The past reminded me to much of the Dark Days, and I decided to make a better change in my life. So I turned to the one thing I know I'm brilliant at, and that's sailing the seas." He wasn't sure why he was he was confessing this to his childhood enemy.

"I see," He pondered Draco's words. "Are you afraid of me, Malfoy?"

Draco blanched. "What?"

"You heard me, are you afraid of me?"

"What reason would I have of being afraid of you?" Though Draco felt he might already know the answer to that.

But instead of answering, Potter just shrugged. "Ginny and I separated."

"Fascinating, Potter," Draco drawled, willing to let Potter avoid the unanswered question. Potter was good at changing the subject quickly. "And why, pray tell, would I be interested in your love life?"

Potter stood up and walked towards him to the door, sliding past Draco, and whispered in his ear as he passed, "Because I've found new prey that has caught my fancy." And with that he pulled open the door and departed the room.

A shiver ran down his spine and something stirred in the pit of his stomach. Draco nearly sank to the floor. "Oh, bloody hell," he murmured. Harry Potter fancied him.

* * *

Harry stood on the deck of his ship watching the sun slip down past the horizon. Malfoy had been avoiding him for a week now, and he was finding it highly amusing. Every time Harry would walk around a corner, or enter a room on the ship that Malfoy was in, he would mutter something under his breath and leave the vicinity. Harry knew that soon enough, Malfoy would have to talk to him. He was the leading expert on Tortuga, and they were drawing closer and closer to their destination.

One thing that still bothered Harry was Malfoy's reaction to his line of questioning. He had separated from his former fiance, Astoria, and took up the helm for the Ministry. And although Malfoy had told him that it was because he wanted to lead a better life, Harry felt that that wasn't completely true. Harry had run away from the Ministry to finally find some solace in not having to take orders from everyone and he didn't have to be in the spotlight anymore. Is that what Malfoy wanted? To be in the spotlight? Well, he could certainly have that.

"Kind of chilly out tonight, isn't it Potter?" Harry turned his neck to glance over his shoulder to see Malfoy standing there, looking absolutely stunning in only his shirt and trousers. He had taken off the jacket and his boots.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," replied Harry, avoiding Malfoy's eyes. He was afraid of being fully sucked into those grey pools. "I'm not the one wandering the deck with no boots." He smiled.

To his surprise, Malfoy smiled back. "Yes, well, I wander when I can't sleep, Potter. Whether I'm wearing boots or not."

"Then we have something in common." Malfoy walked up next to him, and leaned on the railing.

"May I ask you something, Potter?" He was speaking softly.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Why doesn't your ship have a name?" It wasn't a question he was expecting, but it caught him off guard none-the-less.

"I-I don't know," he replied solemnly. "Nothing seems to fit quite right." He looked sideways at Malfoy, he had a faraway look on his face. "What's the name of your ship?"

"_The Gilded Serpent_," he replied casually. Harry snorted with laughter. Malfoy glared at him. "What's so funny about that Potter?"

"It's just so typical of you to name your ship in the style of a Slytherin," he choked out between laughter.

Malfoy muttered something and turned his head back to the horizon.

"Why are you talking to me now, Malfoy, after avoiding me for nearly a week?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I guess I figured I can't avoid you forever." He turned to look at Harry. "A ship is a small place, isn't it?" He laughed. "And I miss your company at meals, if you can believe that!"

Harry smiled. Perhaps Malfoy wasn't as bad as Harry remembered him to be. "I can, because I've missed you as well."

Malfoy blushed. "Yes- well," He stepped back from the railing. "I will see you tomorrow, then." And with that he disappeared into the Captain's quarters.

"Right," Harry found himself missing the blonde already.


End file.
